The objective of the Imaging Core laboratory is to provide investigators access to the following technologies: Microscopy technologies: Light microscopy (including bright field, phase, dark field, and intensified low light); Single and dual chromophore indirect immunofluorescence; Green fluorescent protein (GFP) detection; Photomicroscopy on 35 mm film; Color digital photomicroscopy; Video microscopy; real time; time lapse; In situ hybridization analysis. Digital image analysis: Quantitative analysis using microscopy technologies listed above; morphometry; object identification, counting and gray level analysis; image processing (mathematical operations, gamma adjustment, pseudo color generation, etc.); cell migration; Quantitative dot-blot, immunoblot, and gel whole band analysis; Spatial intensity quantitation of GFP, calcium and pH by using single and dual- emission chromophores. Digital photographic/imaging services: Color image and presentation recording on 35 mm film from PowerPoint, tiff images, etc.; Network service-based color dye transfer printing on photographic paper; High resolution digital scanning of 35 mm film (positives and negatives); High resolution scanning of whole mount sections on 1 x3 microscope slides; High resolution digital flat-bed scanning of transparent and opaque films, x-rays, polyacrylamide gels, Westerns, photographs; AdobeTM Photo Shop preparation of digital images; Optical character recognition (convert scanned documents to text files); Image file archiving and network file server. Technology training/transfer, quality control and consultations in these areas: The major goals of Imaging Core are to facilitate the research of the users by 1) Providing access to techniques, technologies, and equipment that are not available in their laboratory. 2) Rendering cost effective imaging, photomicroscopy and image analysis services at lower cost and higher quality than currently available. 3) Maintaining a central resource for digital photographic and image output to reduce user costs and ensure consistent image quality for those techniques performed by the user s laboratory. 4) Consultation with experts in imaging techniques to enhance experimental design, data collection, and data presentation. 5) Continuing to provide cutting edge services and support by upgrading existing resources as needs dictate and funds allow.